


Nalu Pumehana

by mustachey5



Series: Nalu Pumehana [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Break Up, F/M, Flashbacks, One Shot Collection, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-06 11:59:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1106556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mustachey5/pseuds/mustachey5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The aftermath of Steve and Kono's break up, it's not as black and white as it seems.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> Each one shot is based on a song, enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nalu Pumehana

**Author's Note:**

> Nalu Pumehana (lost affection)   
> The song is Golden Baby by Coeur de Pirate, translations in brackets.

Je t'ai vu d'un oeil solitaire (I saw you out of a single eye)  
Le pied dans l'arène pour te plaire (A foot in the ring to please you)

Et briller aux regards que j'ignorais (And to shine under gazes I ignored)

Le tien comptait plus que les autres (Yours was worth more than the others')  
Même si tu ne t'en rendais pas compte (Even if you didn't realize it)  
Et j'aurais tout fait pour connaître tes fins (And I would have done anything to know your intentions)

.

.

When her cousin first introduced her to Leiutenant Commander Steve McGarrett, she had been ecstatic at the opportunity to work on an elite taskforce. Now however, that excitement had worn off. She loved her job, don't get her wrong. But you see she had a tiny little problem, well not tiny, more like 6ft problem and it went by the name of Steven McGarrett.

Kono was fresh out of the academy and she knew that as the rookie and the potential weakness of the team that she had to prove herself. She went above and beyond in her attempts to confirm that she deserved her place on this team. And that was how she found herself strapped to a chair with a gun pointed in her face. Of course Commander McGarrett had to launch the rescue to save the damsel in distress. Kono was annoyed at herself, she should have seen it coming, of course Natalie worked for the serbs. But she hadn' t seen it, she had completely missed it and had gotten herself held hostage. Oh and to top it all off she had missed her graduation. All in all a crappy day.

So how was Steve a problem? Kono couldn't focus. The man clearly had some allergic reaction to cotton because he was forever taking his clothes off and as an ex Navy SEAL had the body of a greek god underneath. As if that wasn't enough, there were touches, fleeting but there. Constant teasing and banter. Smile's that were a little too keen. Hugs that lasted a little too long. He was her boss and he was off limits, she knew, but she couldn't ignore the way they seemed to click, always understanding the other. As if that wasn't enough she couldn't help but notice the electric atmosphere when they were alone together. The urge to close the gap between them when he stood just that little bit to close to her when she was talking to him. There was something there she was sure he felt it to, but there was always a hint of something in his eye or voice, something Kono couldn't put her finger on. Did he feel it too? Or was this just a game to him?

-

On s'est finalement embrassés (We finally kissed each other)

Des mois sans silence, sans parler (Months without silence, without speaking)  
Dans l'attente qui, de loin, m'a déchirée (In the wait that, by far, tore me apart)

Et j'aurais aimé être ces filles (And I would have loved being one of those girls)  
Qui, dans tes chansons, reprennent vie (Who, in your songs, come to life)  
Même si, de loin, je sais qu'on s'est menti (Even though, by far, I know we lied to each other)

.

.

They lay side by side, chest heaving as they tried to recover their breath. Kono froze as it finally hit her- she'd just slept with her boss. Her one absolute no no in life, don't sleep with a colleague. Well oops. Kono shifted, pushing the cool sheet off of her sweat slicked skin and began pulling her previously discarded clothing back on.

"Kono?" Steve pushed himself up to rest on his elbows as he watched her frantic redressing

"I should go.." she mumbled, not looking at him. Knowing one glance at him and she would all to easily jump back into bed with him.

"Kono, wait.." he began pushing the covers away and moving towards her, spinning her to face him.

"We.. " she sighed, pulling her top over her head.

"You're my boss Steve, I... we can't, okay, we just can't." She finished, deliberatley avoiding looking anywhere other than his face, trying to ignore the fact he was completely naked.

"Says who? Kono, come in we've been dancing round each other since we first met and don't try to deny it. " he reasoned.

"Steve..." her resolve weakening. Who could resist the eye lashes and puppy dog eyes? Not Kono.

"Go on then, tell me there is nothing between us. You can feel it too, I know you can." He continued, searching her eyes.

"I..." she stuttered

"Give it a chance. Give us a chance, this is more than sexual tension Kono, you know it. Just take a chance, see where it goes." He stepped closer to her, pulling the jeans she was holding in front of her out of her grip and throwing them to the side.

"You want to, you know it." He whispered as he closed in , wrapping his arms around her as he kisses her, leaving her now way to escape. The warmth of his mouth and gentle carress of his hands on her back, pressing her firmly against him, broke the last of her resolve as she melted into the passionate kiss.

For two months they kept it going. Completely secret. Sometimes it was a simple quickie in the office , or a couple of times in the supply closet-oh the cliché. Those times there were no words. No gentle touches, no sweet kisses. Just a quick release of pent up tension before Danny and Chin got back. But other times, after a long case that they had struggled with, one would turn up at the other's door. They would take time, it wasn't as rough, it was like a gentle dance, whispering sweet nothings to each other. And sometimes they would simply sit, sit and talk about whatever had been plaguing their mind. He opened up to her, he said he cared for her - okay it wasn't "I love you" but for Steven McGarrett to utter those words, a miracle would be required. Two months it lasted, two months of Kono slowly letting her guard down to this dangerous yet so exciting man, two months of believeing his words- that there was more to their relationship- that they had a future, two months of Kono slowly but surely falling in love with the one man she vowed she wouldn't. Two months. And then of course Steve had to get arrested for double homocide and Kono was suspended. They say nothing good ever lasts.

Her suspension was nearly the death of her. She watched the news every night, waiting to hear about Steve's trial and was finally rewarded with the news that he had been cleared. She contemplated calling but decided against it. Giving him some space to recover from his past week. She waited three days and heard nothing, no texts, no calls no visits. Eventually she caved, calling him, but every call rang till answer phone. She couldn't help but begin to doubt all that he'd told her, all that he promised her. He promised to be there, that he cared for her more than he had ever cared for a woman. And where was he now? Maybe they had got caught up in the passion believing there to be more- had they been so blinded and decieved themselves?

-

J'ai voulu tout laisser tomber (I wanted to let everything go)

Pour ne pas être ombre du passé (To not be a shadow of the past)  
Et retrouver tes rires et tes secrets (And to find your laughter and secrets again)

Mais quand je l'ai vue près de toi (But when I saw her next to you)  
Celle qui en chanson reprend vie (The one who comes to life in song)  
Je sais maintenant que tu m'avais menti (I know now you're the one who lied to me)

.

.

Her return was far from smooth. After being arrested and marched into a 5-0 holding cell, Fryer had finally shown up and explained the situation to a somewhat pissed of Steve. She didn't miss the flash of guilt in his eyes when he realised she had done it to protect the team. To protect him. Her weeks of brooding over his absence had left a bitter taste in her mouth. But old habits die hard and one smile from him and the bitterness was gone, replaced with the all to familiar butterflies that got a little excited when he smiled.

So she did the mature thing and put it behind her. She forgot they way they had abandoned her, they way they had replaced her because it didn't matter anymore. She was back and that was all that mattered. She had longed for this day, to return to the easiness they had before it all fell apart, to continue the smiles and teasing the subtle touches and flirting. ' How naïve' she thought. Because of course there was a reason she had her rule of not sleeping with her boss, there was a reason she had questioned his motives in the beginning. She saw the looks between him and the new girl, the 'subtle' touches and obviously ruffled appearance they had after returning from 'restocking the supply closet'. She wondered if this was his game all along, what he did with all his female subordinates. She struggled to swallow the bitter taste of feeling completely used, what use was it to say anything? She would only appear petty and jealous. She had genuinely believed his whispered words of love and that hurt the most, that she'd been naïve enough to believe his lies, to believe he actually wanted her. A part of her couldn't help but wonder if that was the reason he'd hired her to begin with.

She sighed, she had learnt her lesson , all be it the hard way, but she wouldn't make it again.


End file.
